Gallhammer
|Wiki = }} Gallhammer is a Japanese extreme metal group that draws on black metal, doom metal, and crust punk. They formed in Tokyo in 2003, and have released three studios albums. The current group lineup is Vivian Slaughter (vocals, bass guitar) and Lisa Reaper (vocals, drums); the original lineup included Mika Penetrator (vocals, guitar). All of the members are female, which is rare in their genres. Biography Their first recording, a free demo tape limited to 30 copies, was distributed at their first gig at Koiwa Death Fest Vol.2, around March 2003, in Japan. In July of the same year, the self-titled demo album was released. By April of the following year, they had released another demo album, Endless Nauseous Days, and were working towards their debut full-length CD. The 8-track album, entitled Gloomy Lights, was released in November 2004 through Hello From The Gutter Records. In January 2006, Gallhammer was signed to Peaceville Records, on the recommendation of Darkthrone. A CD/DVD pack, entitled The Dawn of..., was released, containing a CD, demo and rehearsal footage, and a DVD recording of Gallhammer performing in Okayama and five concerts in Tokyo. Gallhammer released their second full-length album, Ill Innocence, through Peaceville Records in September 2007, followed by a European tour. In March 2008, they did a second European tour. They also played at the Inferno Metal Festival in June. For their third LP The End released in 2011 their guitarist, Mika Penetrator, is not present anymore but nevertheless the band chose to continue as a bass-drums duo.Gallhammer "The End" at allmusic.com For allmusic.com´s reviewer Phil Freeman "this has changed their musical style quite a bit; the thrashing punk metal of 2004's Gloomy Lights and 2007's Ill Innocence can still be heard on songs like "Rubbish CG202" and "Entropy G35," but tracks like "Aberration," "Sober," and the title cut are totally different—slow, sludgy death marches that owe more to Flipper and the Melvins than black metal." Gallhammer appeared in Nocturno Culto's film The Misanthrope: The Existence of Solitude and Chaos. Influences In an interview with Contraband Candy, Vivian Slaughter cited Hellhammer, Celtic Frost, Amebix and Burzum as Gallhammer's main musical influences.Gallhammer interview with Contraband Candy Slaughter is also a passionate fan of Judas Priest,"Hard of Hearing", Terrorizer No. 171, June 2008, p. 56-57. and once called Corrupted "the greatest band in the world." She says she was first inspired to play music after seeing Napalm Death and Painkiller in concert.Interview with Rockers NYC. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EMbRBySp9Q Access date: October 24, 2008. Lisa Reaper is a fan of old school techno, krautrock, Kraftwerk and Laibach. Other influences include Joy Division, Antisect, Carcass, Cathedral, Morbid Angel, and Scorn.Interview with Cosmic Lava, October 2004. http://www.cosmiclava.com/reviews-interviews/japans-heaviest/japan-today/gallhammer/ Access date: October 26, 2008. The group is also inspired by Japanoise and have collaborated with Incapacitants. While the group borrows from crust and anarcho-punk, they do not identify with a particular political outlook."I never wanted to write political lyrics or sing about political topics – I just don't feel I can handle the responsibility, but me and many others in Japan were influenced by bands on Crass Records. But the political and economic systems in Japan and the UK are very different." – Vivian Slaughter, "Hard of Hearing", Terrorizer No. 171, June 2008, p. 56-57. Discography ;Studio albums *''Gloomy Lights'' (2003) *''Ill Innocence'' (2007) *''The End'' (2011) ;Other albums *''The First Reh-Tape'' (demo) (2003) *''Gallhammer'' (demo) (2003) *''Endless Nauseous Days'' (demo) (2004) *''Beyond The Hatred'' (EP) (2007) *''The Dawn of...'' (compilation) (2007) ;Videos *''The Dawn of...'' (2007) *''Ruin of a Church'' (2008) References External links *Official Blog *Official Myspace *Gallhammer at Peaceville Records de:Gallhammer Category:Japanese black metal musical groups Category:Japanese doom metal musical groups Category:Japanese punk rock musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:All-female bands